


Prince of Sunshine

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 16:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little piece written for the International Legolas Month Song Parody Palooza... WE LOVE LEGOLAS!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I feel the urges, I say his name  
I’m… a drooling fangurl outside a palace  
All of the others  
All of us a thousand and one Mary-Sues

He’s coming out now, get ready to pounce!  
Oh isn’t he fair, his wheaten-gold hair  
Just hold us back, before we do some damage  
To our e-di-ble prince!

We love you with all our hearts…

Oh Le-go-las! Babe you’re so mine!  
I wuvs you, you Thranduilion  
Oh Le-go-las! You’re so damn fine!  
Just kiss me, I’ll never let you go!

His baby-blue eyes, I wanna kiss ‘em!  
His sculpted face and his chiseled bo-dy  
I wanna hug him but this sea of Mary-Sues  
Is just pee-ing me off!

I love him with all my heart…

Oh Le-go-las! Babe you’re so mine!  
I wuvs you, you Thranduilion  
Oh Le-go-las! You’re so damn fine!  
Just kiss me, I’ll never let you go!

 

Adapted from 'Summer Sunshine' - the Corrs  
Original lyrics found here (since I have no idea how to link)

http://www.corrsonline.com/archives/lyrics/summer_sunshine.shtml


End file.
